


Pecado

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambos lo sabían. Al haber cruzado sus miradas en primer momento, supieron que su encuentro había sido planeado, por nadie más, que el destino. Y con ello, el pecado había sido consumido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecado

“Pecado”

-Sei… shirou-san… 

Subaru gemía su nombre. Ambos ardían en deseo del uno al otro, ocultos, a salvo dentro de la oscuridad de la noche y aquellas ruinas abandonadas. El pecado y el tabú cometidos provocaban un deseo profundo a ambos. Lo sabían, y el roce constante del símbolo del cazador que se encajaba rítmicamente sobre su pecho se lo recordaba. Era sólo un fugaz y efímero encuentro. Ambos se habían encontrado por casualidad. Pero al haber cruzado sus miradas en primer momento, supieron que su encuentro había sido planeado, por nadie más, que el destino.

El ojiverde se encontraba al borde del éxtasis mientras Seishirou robaba su voz y su aliento entre sus labios. El cazador arremetía ferozmente contra su delicado cuerpo sin consideración alguna. Ambos yacían sobre el frío suelo, despojados de su ropa, ocultos tras los escombros de un edificio abandonado. La noche se encontraba en profundo silencio, interrumpida únicamente por los alientos de ambos pecadores. 

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, sabía que sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas en un bello color ámbar. El cuerpo del ojiverde se irguió bruscamente, desembocando en un sonoro gemido. Seishirou lo embistió con fuerza, sellando su encuentro, su pacto… su secreto. El cuerpo agotado del vampiro volvió a reposar la espalda sobre el frío suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración. El cazador se despojó del collar que traía puesto y se lo colocó al menor. 

-Ahora me tocará tomar algo de ti, querido Subaru –susurró el ojimiel.

Seishirou tomó su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, depositando un beso. Subaru desplegó desde su otra mano una de sus garras disponiéndose a hacer un corte.

-No puedo dejar que te hagas daño tú mismo. –dijo el cazador mientras le dirigía una sonrisa Detuvo con su mano la garra al momento que el filo de este hacía un corte en la piel del ojimiel. Subaru retrocedió su garra mientras sentía como el cazador introducía sus dientes sobre su piel, desangrando su muñeca. Era mucho más doloroso de ese modo, pero era la forma en que siempre había amado a Seishirou. Su sonrisa hipócrita y sus falsas palabras de amor, eran como la mordida de ese preciso momento: doloroso y violento, con la única intención de tomar algo de él. Y sin embargo, así le amaba. 

El cazador bebió su sangre, limpiando totalmente la herida con su lengua de una forma lasciva, antes de que se cerrara. Una vez terminado, el ojiverde recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojimiel. Su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado agotado. Su fuerza vital había sido drenada por el cazador, pero no le importó. Los ojos del vampiro se cerraron. 

\--

Una fresca brisa hizo estremecer al ojiverde. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo que no había nadie con él. Se incorporó lentamente debido a la pesadumbre de su cuerpo. Se encontraba todavía débil, pero no lo suficiente. El frío del metal del collar alzó su presencia. Ambos símbolos, la cadena del cazador y el collar de vampiro reposaban juntos, en el pecho desnudo como fiel evidencia del pecado cometido. Subaru tomó con cariño aquél símbolo y cerró los ojos. Había sido real. Se levantó tras tomar fuerzas y se colocó de nuevo sus prendas que se encontraban sobre el suelo. La luz del amanecer indicaba que había pasado toda la noche en ese lugar y probablemente su hermano de sangre le estaría buscando. 

-“Kamui…”

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sentir culpa al recordar el nombre de su hermano. Cuando enterase de lo que había sucedido se enfurecería y lastimaría. Conocía bastante bien a su hermano. Y éste a él. Sabía que no podría fingir frente a su hermano. Terminó de vestirse y ocultó cuidadosamente la cadena debajo de sus prendas. No era la mejor forma de ocultar la evidencia pero no quería quitarse el símbolo que había pertenecido hace una noche al cazador. No tenía sentido esforzarse en ocultarlo.

El pecado ya estaba hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot estuvo guardado durante bastantes años. Originalmente iba a ser publicado en otra cuenta compartida (Bloodtwins quizás les suene a algunos), pero debido a giros del destino, le ha tocado ver luz en esta cuenta. No es una historia larga ni profunda, pero quizás sea la última historia que escribí, y escriba, sobre esta serie y trío, por lo que le guardo cierto valor sentimental. 
> 
> Espero la disfruten, así como en el fic, aunque haya sido un efímero momento y una dolorosa despedida.
> 
> (Subaru) Sialia


End file.
